Epinephrine: Sneak peek
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: Preview for one of my next stories for the YJ fandom. What if another speedster joined Young Justice?


**An idea that I came up with while I was reading Flash:Rebirth. What if YJ had not just Wally, but also another speedster? And what if that other speedster was Jesse Quick(not OC, she's in the Flash continuity). Well, I think that the YJ series would be in for one hell of a ride. Now here's a preview of some scenes from my next story, simply titled Epinephrine. Also, I would really like it if someone could help me out and co-author this story with me. Oh, and another thing, Wally will be stronger than in YJ, but not overly so. :)**

**Takes place during season one.**

* * *

Everyone was gathered together in the mission room of Mt. Justice. It wasn't a mission call, but Batman had called them together for something important. He never specified on what it was, but judging by his tone, it was not to be taken lightly.

Batman appeared through the Zeta tubes. "Team, I'd like you to meet your new addition." Also appearing with him was a blonde girl, probably sixteen or seventeen who was wearing a red runner's outfit with a black bird wing symbol on it. She also had on a black mask and sprint shoes.

"Yo," she introduced, her voice carrying something of a New York accent.

"This is Jesse Quick. A few weeks ago she was seen stopping a few crimes in Central City and in Gotham. She's got potential that shouldn't be squandered. Make sure to watch her back." And with that, the Dark Knight disappeared through the tubes.

"So uh, yeah, name's Jesse, as he said. Who are you guys?" the blonde asked. Kid Flash stepped up close to her and put on his suave face.

"Hey sweetie, name's Kid Flash but you can call me your future husband," he said before being promptly smacked by Artemis.

"Ow Harpy, what was that for?"

"Ignore the idiot here, he was dropped on his head when he was a kid."

"Hey, I was not!"

Jesse giggled at the interaction between the two. "Name's Artemis," the archer said and walked off.

"This happens often?"

* * *

**Scene #2**

"Hey Jesse," the redheaded speedster asked.

"Yo?"

"What is that thing you always say before you take off running?"

"Oh you mean this: 3x2(9yz)4a?" the blonde asked before she sped off and reappeared.

"Yeah," Wally responded.

"That's the equation for super-speed." Wally's eyes widened; an equation for super-speed?

"W-what?"

Jesse nodded. "You see my dad was messing around with math formulas one day, and then he came across this particular equation that granted him super-speed. He later told me before he died somethin' about a speed force or something."

"The speed force?"

"Yeah, you know what it is Wally?" Jesse replied. The red haired speed demon shook his head.

"Not in full detail. All I know is what the Flash told me, that it's the source of all the speedsters power." Wally and Jesse analyzed this for a few seconds before coming to a startling realization.

"The equation-"

"-must be a link to the Speed Force," they both finished off, eyes widened in disbelief.

Kid Flash was the first to react and grabbed Jesse by her shoulders. "Jesse, um, d-do you have any idea what this means?!" She shook her head. "If any of our enemies were to find out about this-"

* * *

The two blondes surrounded Cheshire as she held her sai up to Kid Flash's neck.

"Easy now," she said slyly. "Wouldn't want Flash Boy here to get hurt do you?"

"Let him go Jade," Artemis said fiercely, tightly gripping her bow.

"Guys, go on, I'll be okay," Kid Flash said assuredly.

Jesse stared back worried. "But Wally-"

"Just go," he replied back forcefully. Jesse grabbed Artemis wrist and sped off.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the feline themed assassin vocalized. "That wasn't a bright move, but then again, you weren't the brightest or strongest of your team were you Flash Jr?" In one quick move, the redhaired speedster knocked the blade out of Cheshire's hand and backed away from her.

"It's Kid Flash," he said, his voice calm but fierce. The two stood face to face, the atmosphere tense and their stance even more tense.

Cheshire smirked with arrogance. "Are you gonna fight me, boy?"

* * *

**This is the end of my preview for Epinephrine. If this story looks appealing to you and you wanna help, PM me or leave it in the review box. :)**


End file.
